


Not the face

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Books) [17]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: He couldn't bring himself to mark Dandelion's face.A fic dedicated to every paragraph in the books that is comprised of nothing but Geralt describing Dandelion's eyes or his smile.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (Books) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624276
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Not the face

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt describes Dandelion's facial expressions, his eyes and smile in particular, a lot in the books. So here's my smutty responce.

He couldn't bring himself to mark Dandelion's face.

Nevermind that the bard wouldn't care at all, Dandelion happily gave him permission to mark him as he pleased. And it wasn't as though he didn't mark him at all - he littered him with bruises and bitemarks, much to the bard's delight. But not his face. Never his face.

> _"I'm not delicate, you know Geralt," grumbled Dandelion. He cocked his head, studying Geralt curiously while tilting his head just so, perfectly angled for a slap._
> 
> _Geralt cupped his cheek instead, burying his face in Dandelion's neck. "Your wrists aren't bruised enough for you, bard?" He trailed his free hand down Dandelion's arm, stopping at his hand and rubbing his thumb over the marks where Geralt had held him down._

Geralt had never seen a face like Dandelion's before. 

It was always filled with warmth and trust. Happiness. Love. Delight. 

Unlike other humans, Dandelion's face was never not welcoming. Certainly there were times when he was displeased, but even when he pouted or complained, it was never _real_. No, Dandelion's kindness toward Geralt outshone all his other emotions that played across his expressive face. 

> _"Smile for me." Dandelion was stretched on his back, Geralt straddling him with his hands tangled in the bard's curls when he spoke the order._
> 
> _But instead of obeying, Dandelion pouted. His eyes glittered with mischief as Geralt growled, more irritated than he usually became at the troubadour's antics. "Smile," he said again, with slightly more force._
> 
> _When Dandelion didn't do as he was told, Geralt gripped his head between his hands, pushing his thumbs into the bard's mouth and forcing his lips to curl into a smile. The Witcher scowled, focused intently on Dandelion's stretched lips, not noticing that his tongue had slid between his lips from concentration._
> 
> _Dandelion laughed at that, and Geralt let out a noise that Dandelion happily referred to as purring._

He'd seen him with a bruised face before, and he'd hated it. 

The swelling had made it hard to read his expressions, hard to focus on him, and had made his stomach knot uncomfortably at the idea that he hadn't protected him. He'd been away on a contract and Dandelion - the helpless idiot that he was - had managed to get into a bar fight, then limped back to their room to wait for the Witcher. 

> _Geralt pulled Dandelion's hand from his face, taking the wet rag from the bard's fingers as he studied his face._
> 
> _"It's nothing," said the bard with a shrug. "Truly Geralt, it's only a little bruise."_
> 
> _"You're hurt." He slowly patted the rag on the bruise, unable to take his eyes from the mottled skin. Dandelion smiled, but his face was off, contorting as the swollen flesh of his eye refused to move properly. Geralt grit his teeth. It wasn't right. It wasn't how his smile was meant to look, even as he could tell Dandelion was trying to placate him with the expression._
> 
> _"It will fade by tomorrow."_

It hadn't. Perhaps Dandelion hadn't noticed once the obvious swelling had gone down, but Geralt could tell. For nearly a week after the bard had believed himself to be cured Geralt had still known the swelling was there, had still seen the tell-tale signs as the skin didn't move right. Miniscule movements that were just off enough for his heightened senses to pick it up. 

The bard had been patient with the Witcher, letting him rub salve into his face every night until Geralt pronounced him cured. 

And he'd been rewarded for his patience tenfold. 

> _Dandelion curled in Geralt's lap, letting the Witcher cradle his face in his hands, then rub their cheeks together. "Truly Geralt," Dandelion soothed, "I'm well."_
> 
> _Geralt wouldn't be content until he'd spent hours with Dandelion, touching him the way he liked best, wringing gasps of pleasure from his musical lips, while peppering his face with kisses._
> 
> _Although clearly exasperated, Dandelion allowed the treatment, his smile fondly amused._

Geralt wasn't particular about positions, about who was on top or who was being penetrated, and thankfully, neither was Dandelion. 

But there was one thing he desired - that he needed to truly enjoy an experience. Unless he was marking Dandelion - leaving bruises across his thighs and back - he had to see his face. He needed to study his expressions, to drink them in. 

> _Stretched on his stomach with Dandelion perched on his thighs, Geralt couldn't help but feel lost. The Witcher grunted with displeasure and Dandelion immediately stopped what he'd been doing, pulling his fingers out of the Witcher's ass. "Did I harm you?" he asked worriedly, rubbing his hand down Geralt's back soothingly._
> 
> _He rolled over, drinking into Dandelion's expression, the way his brows furrowed, his lips pouting. Shaking his head, Geralt pulled Dandelion closer, grinding himself against the bard's erection. "I'm stretched enough," he said._
> 
> _Dandelion's huge blue eyes glittered when he blinked in confusion. "You're certain, Geralt?" he asked. When the Witcher nodded and rutted against him again, Dandelion laughed._

Dandelion seemed to grow used to Geralt's obsession, accepting even, making a point to meet the Witcher's eyes, to face him when he spoke, to sit as still as he could when Geralt was staring. He treated Geralt to a range of emotions the Witcher rarely experienced, each more nuanced than the last. 

He insisted that Geralt deserved it, even though the Witcher clearly did not. 

> _"You're only human Geralt," Dandelion said with a yawn. It was meant as an off handed comment to a self-depricating joke that Geralt had made, but clearly the bard had taken it seriously._
> 
> _"I'm a Witcher." Geralt was tense as he sat on the fallen tree, even with Dandelion leaning against him it felt off. He felt blind, and Dandelion was clearly interested in a philosophical discussion._
> 
> _"I've had your cock in my ass - and mine in yours - more than enough times to believe I'm something of an expert on your physiology."_
> 
> _Geralt snorted dryly. "Animals can fuck just as well as humans."_
> 
> _The bard sighed and pushed himself up, turning to face Geralt. Despite the blankets Geralt had wrapped him in and despite the heat from the fire frost had formed on his lashes, which Geralt quickly reached to wipe away, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb over Dandelion's eyes one at a time._
> 
> _"See?" asked Dandelion, smiling at him. "Human." Despite the curl of his lips there was something sad, something worried, in his eyes._
> 
> _"Your eyelids were freezing," Geralt grumbled._
> 
> _Dandelion scoffed. "And?" he asked. "Roach!" he called across the clearing. The horse looked up at him with an irritated snort. "Do you care about my eyelashes?" he asked her._
> 
> _She tossed her head and turned her back. "See?" The bard grinned. "Animals don't care." He leaned in closer, pushing his forehead against Geralt's so that their noses were touching. "You, my friend, are a bonafide human, 100 percent. And as a man who graduated as a master of sciences, I would know." His warm breath crystalized in the air between them, but Geralt's did not._
> 
> _"You can't wish away reality," Geralt growled._
> 
> _Dandelion's face fell and the Witcher's stomach twisted. His expression hardened, taking on a firm edge that Geralt rarely saw. "If I say you're human, Geralt of Wherever the Fuck You're From, then you're a Gods-damned human." His eyes flicked over Geralt's face, full of worry and concern._
> 
> _"I'm a human," Geralt said numbly. And even if he didn't fully believe it, he felt that he could believe it a bit more than he had only moments earlier. And Dandelion's face lit up, his smile finally reaching his eyes, which was all the reward Geralt could ask for._

So no. He couldn't mark Dandelion's face. Not a scratch, not a bruise, not a hair out of place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt isn't actually from Rivia, and Dandelion would probably know that, which is why I went for "Geralt of Wherever the Fuck You're From" instead of "Geralt of Rivia."
> 
> The last scene with them cuddling by the fire is [inspired by this amazing art, which is the background on my phone.](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/post/190384745520/i-dont-love-this-one-but-i-want-more-of-these-soft) Look at his pout!!! It's so cute it should be illegal. 
> 
> There might be a bonus chapter later set in _Baptism of Fire_ , dealing with Dandelion's head wound and scar. 


End file.
